


say no

by lockedinsleepyrooms



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Single work, Slow Burn, Smoking, lapslock, Курение, алкоголь, лапслок, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinsleepyrooms/pseuds/lockedinsleepyrooms
Summary: от чо миён не получается вовремя отвести взгляд.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon
Kudos: 8





	1. clarity and simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> halsey - devil in me  
> halsey ft. quavo - lie

у чон соён нет четкого плана действий. она всегда прежде делает и только потом думает об этом. рефлексия происходит у соён сама собой, протекая болезненно и вызывая больше вопросов, нежели ответов. решительность и самоотверженность привлекают ее куда сильнее. правдивее будет сказать, чон соён — это _ясность и простота_ наравне с импульсивностью. ей характерно упускать из виду себя и свое состояние, но она всегда видит, как меняется кто-то другой.

минни любит горький кофе. она подавлена и измотана, когда добавляет две или три ложки сахара в чернеющую гущу.  
юци не особо в восторге от запаха духов суджин — абрикос, мед и нотки персика, но в хорошем расположении духа девушка утыкается в чужую шею и осторожно ведет носом до мочки уха. в ответ ее мягко приобнимают за талию. со суджин не любит, когда оголенных участков тела касается кто-то другой. но юци позволено много, если не все.  
и наконец шухуа, которая пересматривает «друзей» в сотый раз, когда безумно скучает по дому.

все эти изменения всегда выглядят настолько интимно, что соён предпочитает отвернуться.

только вот от чо миён не получается вовремя отвести взгляд.

она странная, соён понимает это еще при знакомстве. от миён пахнет тюльпанами и немного сигаретами. запах слабый, но чон сидит к девушке почти вплотную, соприкасаясь коленями и локтями. в миён сочетаются абсолютно противоположные вещи, которые по отдельности могли бы быть даже привлекающими. но а так — лишь новая подруга юци с модельным личиком и сладкими голосом. _все ясно и просто._

— ты куришь? — беззастенчиво спрашивает чон, замечая чужие серьги-гвоздики. крохотные серебряные звезды переливаются на свету, больше раздражая, чем притягивая.

миён в ответ растягивает губы в приторной и фальшивой улыбке, которую обычно показывают только из учтивой вежливости. она заправляет выбившийся локон за ухо, случайно задевая сережки. соён, будь на месте миён совсем другой человек, подумала бы, что это флирт. однако девушка напротив нее смотрит нервно-выжидающе, будто хочет в любой момент огрызнуться.

— нет, но мой парень курит, — после того, как миён произносит это тоном, полным гордости и скрытого предупреждения, чон мысленно передразнивает ее манеру делать ударение на слове «мой». получается правдоподобно и от этого совершенно безвкусно.

в их вторую встречу — известный во всем городе клуб с самыми дешевыми напитками — отвести взгляд снова не получается. не сказать, что соён особо и старалась.

девушка приходит не одна. его зовут тэмин или тэен, это не играет большой роли. парень придерживает миён за талию, оглядываясь по сторонам. тэхен или тэчжун безучастен, статичен и не особо красив. суджин выдает правдивое «на любителя», и соён скалит улыбкой в ответ.

миён приковывает взгляды буквально всех в клубе. черное облегающее платье на бретельках и высокие каблуки. она обворожительна с этим влюбленным блеском в глазах, но выглядит почти вызывающе в подобном наряде. соён замечает, что вместо звезд — крохотные черные сердечки.

миён рядом с парнем выглядит, скорее, как дополнение: блестящий аксессуар, который абсолютно бесполезен. и в чем тогда наслаждение, если на тебя смотрят все, кроме _твоего_ человека?

чон отводит взгляд от их поцелуя, потому что он такой же фальшивый, как и первая улыбка миён. совершенно безвкусно.

клубные биты отдаются пульсацией по всему телу. коктейль, который соён допила совсем недавно, начинает приятно расслаблять и снимать предохранители. потом минни приносит еще, и от количества выпитого соён перестает замечать мелочи и детали. танцующая толпа перед ней сливается в сплошное яркое пятно, которое двигается из стороны в сторону.

это парадоксально, думает соён, но им нужно выпить, чтобы почувствовать себя увереннее. все они молоды, немного глупы и наивны. это не оправдание, но подтверждение того стремления ощутить мнимый контроль над ситуацией в целом. им хочется чувствовать себя взрослее, хоть потом это желание превращается в стремление уйти от ответственности.

юность — это по большей части безнравственность наравне с безрассудностью и импульсивностью. от взрослой жизни веет скукой и однообразностью, которую тебе _приходится_ терпеть. и все же, никто из них бы не хотел повзрослеть раньше, потому что юность больше похожа на настоящую свободу, чем все остальное.

в конце концов, соён начинает испытывать отвращение к клубам, сигаретам и алкоголю. это больше не вызывает никакого предвкушения и расслабления после. ее организм страдает ощутимее, чем раньше. соён приходит только за компанию и всегда уходит в усталом одиночестве.

когда она начинает чувствовать себя просто отвратительно, то собирается, прощается с остальными и осторожно начинает пробираться сквозь толпу. у барной стойки чон замечает симпатичную девушку, наливающую что-то тому тэену или тэмину. он так откровенно флиртует, что соён закатывает глаза.

всего на секунду становится даже жаль чо миён. такие старания и искренние чувства остаются незамеченными, какая пустая трата времени.

осенний вечер в тэгу обычно навевает только тоску. этот город блестит как то золотое кольцо на указательном пальце богатенькой кореянки из столицы. но вся эта напускная важность и дороговизна только давит и буквально душит. тэгу никогда не будет вторым сеулом, и попытки скрыть усталую обреченность ни к чему не приведут.

соён чувствует, как ее пробирает от холодного вечернего ветра. редкие лучи закатного солнца отражаются от начищенных стекол многоэтажек. в воздухе запах бензина перемешан с ментоловыми сигаретами — неприятная смесь, характерная только для больших городов. _исключительная обыденность._ соён хочется чего-то резкого и даже злого, что бы пробудило и физическое, и эмоциональное желание жить в этом скучном городе.

соён меланхолично думает, что осень — это когда тебя еще греют яркие воспоминания о лете. с его сумасшедшими людьми и их поступками, искренними улыбками и мягкими прикосновениями. только вот руки начинают постепенно замерзать, а мысли из образной красочности превращаются в безобразную пустоту. она плотнее застегивает свою джинсовую куртку, безучастным взглядом оглядываясь на клуб и решая ехать домой.

— не найдется зажигалки?

оказывается, миён тоже бывает сломленной. девушка еле опирается на чужой байк, пытается изо всех сил сохранить равновесие и не уронить сигарету. выглядит это в какой-то степени жалко, начиная порядком раздражать.

— ты же сказала, что не куришь, — выдавливает из себя соён, подходя ближе. от девушки слишком сильно несет выпитым алкоголем.

— надо же когда-то начинать, — пьяно смеется миён, полностью перемещает вес тела на чон и громко дышит на ухо.

— тебе не пойдут сигареты в руках. это убьет весь твой образ.

— и какой у меня образ, а? — миён мнет руками джинсовую ткань в районе плеч и почти касается губами чужой шеи.

— сейчас ты выглядишь просто отвратительно. где твой дом? — пытается привести в чувство миён, замечая отсутствие сережки-сердечка. в ответ - глухое мычание. 

у чон соён нет четкого плана действий. она всегда прежде делает и только потом думает об этом. поэтому почти тащит девушку к себе домой, выслушивая вялые разговоры о тэхене-тэмине. чон начинает ощущать буквально _ненависть_ , когда миён матерится. где тот едва уловимый приятный аромат тюльпанов? где маленькая потерянная деталь внешнего вида соён, которая первой бросилась в глаза?

где та привлекающая ясность и простота?


	2. comfort and anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sofia karlberg - wolves  
> sofia karlberg - rockstar

при пробуждении невыносимо сдавливает виски пульсирующей головной болью. соён, мучительно морщась, проводит языком по потрескавшимся губам и глухо стонет. она пытается приоткрыть глаза, но ресницы неприятно слипаются, поэтому первая за утро увиденная вещь — размытые очертания чужого тела.

миён спит, свернувшись клубком и уткнувшись в чужой бок. она с силой сжимает собственные бока, будто обнимая и защищая себя же. соён на секунду кажется, что девушке больно. миён хмурит брови до заметных складок на переносице. пальцы настолько сильно сжали ткань футболки, что от напряжения на руках были видны тонкие вены.

миён громко шмыгает носом, прижимаясь ближе. лежать становится неудобно и немного тесно. одноместная кровать соён не предназначена для кого-то еще. тут одна единственная мягкая подушка и одеяло стандартного размера в одноштучном количестве. больше не нужно, не предполагалось и не предпринималось даже попытки исправить это. соён никогда не рассчитывала на пробуждение вместе, на утренний кофе и вечерний бюджетный стейк. в ее замкнутом мирке где-то в тэгу все устроено на одного.

теперь их _двое_. это ощущается неправильно и абсолютно не к месту.

— двигайся, мне неудобно, — недовольно шепчет соён. на что снова получает неясное хмыканье. теперь чон имеет полное право считать, что от миён можно услышать только язвительные комментарии и бессвязные звуки.

_очаровательно._

приходится встать, потянуться, чувствуя, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы. упругая и эластичная кожа чуть натягивается, а затем покрывается мурашками. утро выдается немного холодным, поэтому когда соён касается ступнями пола, с удивлением отдергивает ноги. хочется обратно в тепло к чуть беспокойному сну.

— сколько времени? — голос миён хриплый, даже тягучий. она поворачивается, руками прикрывая глаза от света. они забыли закрыть шторы, и теперь солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь прорези ткани. выглядит даже забавно: тонкие пальцы миён кажутся пятнистыми, светлые участки сочетаются с темными.

соён доходит до окна: за стеклом тэгу кажется даже приятней, не слышны звуки машин и нет запаха чьих-то сигарет. она закрывает шторы, переводит взгляд на электронные часы.

— семь утра, — устало отвечает соён. — кофе?

миён почему-то улыбается, сквозь пальцы видно уголки ее губ. вот такой сонной, неухоженной и немного разбитой соён видит ее в первый раз. девушка думает, что было бы хорошо, если он и последний. потому что теряется, когда где-то глубоко поселяется странное чувство. ожидание? нетерпение? _голод_?

соён предпочитает не заострять на этом внимание.

кофеварка неприятно шумит, почти выплевывая жидкость в кружку. она одна, темно-черного цвета с кривым белым сердечком посередине. соён думает, что нужно купить дополнительную. все-таки в гости может зайти кто-то, а ей даже некуда будет налить чай.

если, конечно, соён вообще кого-то пригласит, потому что до сегодняшнего утра все было в единственном экземпляре и без уступок.

на миён не ее одежда. растянутая футболка оголяет плечо: мягкая кожа персиково-розового цвета, ключицы и грубый фиолетово-синий засос у основания шеи.

кто-то сказал соён, что засос — это крайняя степень долбоебства. будто именно так человек всеми силами старается показать, что обладает кем-то. полный эксклюзивный набор функции, словно ты — это вещь, на которой определенный знак покажет принадлежность.

соён думает, что засос — это не клеймо и тем более не ошейник. это что-то более интимное, частное и не для чужих глаз. почти поцелуй наедине: в закрытой комнате с задвинутыми шторами, раннее утро и чужие руки на шее притягивают ближе. засос, соён уверена, не в порыве страсти, не из желания утолить голод, но ради доставления удовольствия. осторожными прикосновениями к внутренней коже бедра, аккуратно прикоснуться губами, и потом смотреть, как расцветает маленький _васильковый_ бутон. вот такого цвета для нее любовь вкупе с влюбленностью и привязанностью.

соён не привыкла отступать от собственных принципов и идти наперекор своим же суждениям. только вот засос на чужом плече выглядит как та самая крайняя степень _долбоебства_ вкупе с завышенным чувством собственного достоинства. ни любви, ни аккуратности. слепое желание получить и откусить побольше.

— соён? — девушка настороженно поправляет край футболки, заметив, как чон застыла с кружкой в руке. — все в порядке?

— держи, не обожгись.

вчера чон с трудом привела миён к себе. как только они переступили порог, та выговорила быстрое и несвязанное «туалет», а затем выблевала почти весь ужин.

пришлось дать миён свою одежду.

ту самую футболку — от множества стирок логотип мичиганского городка наполовину стерся, оставив странное «йт» на конце. отец работал в америке, когда ей было всего пять или шесть лет, и привез потом это. в детстве соён никогда с футболкой не расставалась, бережно храня в первом ящике гардероба. в шестнадцать пришлось съехать, покинуть родной город — кванджу, отца и старый уклад жизни. единственное, что прихватила с собой чон — вот эта, тогда еще не поношенная, вещица XL-кого размера.

от воспоминаний о тех временах неприятно сжимается сердце.

помимо футболки миён получила свободные темные шорты с белыми завязками — самая любимая вещь в гардеробе. когда-то соён купила их на ярмарке в тэгу. это был солнечный день: расслабленная атмосфера вокруг, веселые крики детей и легкая непринужденная музыка из колонок. редкий случай взглянуть на эту дыру под другим углом.

но соён _никогда_ не делилась своей одеждой.

— что значит это «йт»? — спрашивает миён. она беззастенчиво осматривает комнату, руками иногда проходясь по корешкам книг на полке или по снимкам на стене. ее любопытный взгляд подмечает чистоту, аккуратность и минимализм. соён не копит мусор и грязные тарелки в раковине. тоненькие книги в мягком переплете, но зато их много, и вариация жанров действительно поражает. даже те самые снимки — пара полароидных карточек из черно-белого картриджа да старые фотографии на пленку.

соён перебирает диски, вставляет один в проигрыватель, и из старого CD-плеера начинает играть тихая музыка. на чужой удивленный взгляд она лишь неоднозначно пожимает плечами:

— сначала там было слово «детройт». это довольно крупный город в штате мичиган. раньше — почти промышленный центр, а сейчас его называют ни то призраком, ни то мертвым местом. кризис подкосил экономику, массовый отток населения, заброшенные районы и начало различных стычек между белыми и черными.

соён достает из шкафа свежее полотенце и многозначительно указывает на ванную.

— сейчас город пытается восстановиться, привлекая не только экономические ресурсы, но и культурные, — чон запинается, неловко поправляя волосы. — прости, это, наверное, не так интересно слушать. прими для начала душ, освежись. вчера ты была не в лучшем виде.

миён лишь благодарно улыбается, прикрывая за собой дверь.

воспоминания о кванджу почему-то никогда не были неприятными. несмотря на явное пренебрежение мачехи, скудные успехи в школе и отсутствие друзей, соён не чувствовала себя одинокой. город был для нее неизведанным королевством, вечерние огни — маленькими волшебными проводниками в другой мир, а теплые объятия отца — пристанищем и защитой от монстров.

только вот теперь чон соён _негде_ прятаться, а жизнь больше не кажется увлекательным путешествием. чувствует, будто собственные хит-поинты почти на нуле, и исправить она это совсем не в состоянии.

соён накрывается одеялом, перекатывается на бок и подгибает ноги. защитная поза, ей больше ничего не остается. убаюкивающий женский голос сочетается с шумом капающей воды в ванной. девушка проваливается в сон на грани _комфортного состояния и нарастающего беспокойства._

она просыпается от осторожного прикосновения к своим волосам. кто-то почти влюбленно запускает пальцы, перебирает темные пряди между собой и нашептывает тихие слова.

«проснись и пой, _спящая красавица_ ».

так звал ее только отец.

соён испуганно подрывается с постели и встречается взглядом с карими глазами миён.

— мне не справиться без твоей помощи, — говорит чо, протягивая миниатюрную расческу. она золотистая, с маленькими черными крапинками по бокам. обычный пластик, но выглядит изящно и как раз во вкусе миён.

соён не знает, вина ли это еще сонного состояния или того, что что-то _действительно_ происходит, но она замечает, как пахнут чужие волосы.

груша в сочетании с лесными травами. ненавязчивый запах проникает под кожу, а перед глазами — раннее утро, просыпающаяся хвойная чаща и чужой поцелуй куда-то в скулу. так пахнет шампунь соён.

_чо миён пахнет как чон соён._

сердце буквально сжимается, с трудом качает кровь. напоминает, что ты всего лишь человек. соён аккуратно расчесывает чужие волосы, но до конца не понимает, что вообще делает. в мыслях странный хаос, запутанность ощущений и то самое волнующее чувство, которое беспокойно ворочается внутри.

— что за город на этой фотографии? — спрашивает миён, показывая на самый старый и потрепанный снимок на стене.

она уже успела переодеться в свою одежду, но, видимо, специально не надела ту самую сережку. засос на шее теперь совсем не заметно. все это как-то успокаивающе действует, заставляя хоть немного прийти в себя.

соён отвечает без какой-либо интонации: « _это пусан_ ».

когда миён закрывает входную дверь, оставляя после себя тишину и почти осязаемый холод, чон резко выпаливает:

— потому что я всегда хотела побывать у моря.


	3. karmageddon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m.i.a. - karmageddon; borders; go off; bad girls.  
> запоминайте и записывайте: halsey - nightmare.

тревожность достигает своего пика спустя месяц.

соён собирается на день рождения минни в спешке и излишней суетливости. она встревоженно оборачивается и осматривает квартиру. в сумерках все кажется _умирающим_. соён прикусывает губу до ощутимой боли, когда со всей силы захлопывает дверь.

с начала недели чон соён тревожило непонятное чувство. иногда она почти физически чувствовала, как что-то необъяснимо тяжелое, мрачное и предостерегающее находилось рядом. соён недоверчиво оглядывалась через левое плечо, но в ответ — тишина и глухая пустота.

задумавшись, девушка по неосторожности наступает в глубокую лужу. вода в ней мутная, необычного темно-черного цвета. крупные капли начинающегося дождя с тихим плеском ударяются о ткань зонта соён. она поднимает голову и осторожно смотрит на небо. тучи сгущаются. грузные и стремительно чернеющие сгустки конденсированного водяного пара. до видимого горизонта — серое безликое полотно.

на соён все буквально _давит_.

ветер с силой подгоняет ее идти вперед, дальше от квартиры и безопасности. как назло такси, которое девушка вызвала почти двадцать минут назад, все не появляется из-за поворота. автомобильное движение независимо от погоды почти непрерывно: машины сплошным потоком плывут и в ту сторону, и в другую. обилие ярких огней слепит, и соён наклоняет зонт все ниже. пока не чувствует, как холодные капли касаются кожи на шее и затем спине.

вибрация телефона в кармане заставляет соён буквально подпрыгнуть на месте. она снова боязливо оглядывается по сторонам и только затем пытается прочитать чужое сообщение.

от кого: крошка-минни  
где ты? все уже собрались

от кого: не пиши ей по утрам  
уже в пути. не начинайте без меня.

соён замечает, как такси медленно заворачивает и сигналит фарами. девушка набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и облегченно выдыхает.

дождливый тэгу — это смазанный серо-металлический вид в боковое зеркало. соён раскусывает мятную жвачку напополам и откидывается на сиденья. чувство, что ты не на своем месте похоже на медленное погружение в померзший после зимы пруд. под ногами — вязкий ил и склизкие водоросли. чем дальше, тем труднее двигаться и тащить свое тело сквозь отвращение и неприятие. соён отдала бы почти все, что у нее есть, за шанс собрать вещи и уехать из этого города. раз и навсегда.

несбывшиеся надежды и ожидания на вкус — мятная жвачка. но почему-то соён всегда останавливается только на ней. от вариации вкусовых сочетаний иногда мутит: сладкая мята, морозная мята, мята и лайм, горькая мята, мята с привкусом отчаяния и разбитого сердца. выбирай любую.

такси подъезжает к старому этажному блоку. фонарь на углу мигает пару раз и глохнет, как автомобильный мотор. соён протягивает помятые бумажки, махает рукой на любопытный взгляд и выбирается из душного салона. дождь закончился совсем недавно, и суетливые люди постепенно выползают из укрытий. соён не в первый раз в жизни благодарна минни за то, что та любит уединение и выбирает отдаленные жилые районы.

у входа стоят двое. даже издалека ясно, что они ссорятся. девушка что-то громко повторяет, ее слова раз за разом эхом разносятся в вечерней тишине. когда соён оказывается ближе, размеренно покачиваясь при ходьбе, ее замечают. миён замолкает на полуслове и вся подбирается, выпрямляет спину и прячет руки в карманах чужой толстовки. тэмин, кажется все-таки это его имя, даже не оборачивается.

— прекрати быть такой сукой, — бросает парень миён. девушка переводит на него взгляд, сжимая губы в тонкую линию и сдержанно выдыхая со свистящим звуком. соён думает, что таким мудакам самое место в городах, подобных тэгу.

— чего уставилась? — огрызается парень в сторону соён.

— миён, поможешь мне сделать прическу? — игнорируя тэмина, произносит соён. проводит рукой по волосам, собирает оставшуюся после дождя влагу на подушечки пальцев и касается чужой ладони.

— знаешь, в этот раз _мне_ не справиться без твоей помощи.

миён вздрагивает, а затем хватает под локоть и тянет внутрь дома. за ней тянется шлейфом новый запах: первый весенний закат, цветки сирени, шелк и шепот на ухо. ассоциации заполняют голову настойчивыми мыслями и картинками, заставляют спотыкаться на лестнице и бормотать извинения в ответ на возмущенное шипение.

соён пропускает момент, когда рука миён спускается ниже. ладонь к ладони. соён чувствует, как серебро чужих колец впивается в кожу на пальцах. руки миён по ощущениям мягкие, но почти до дрожи холодные. соён сильнее сжимает ее ладонь в своей.

минни — человек вкуса, крайней утонченности и внимательности к деталям. даже при ничтожно малом бюджете она умудрилась отремонтировать квартиру так, чтобы все выглядело как в самом дорогом отеле. минни знает, что такое порядок, бережливость и манеры. ее вечеринки — не безбашенная толпа пьяных незнакомцев. тут все друг друга знают, приветливо здороваясь и помогая самой же минни накрывать на стол. соён каждый год кажется, будто она возвращается домой. туда, где снова одиннадцать, и сейчас отец вынесет праздничный торт.

завидев миён и соён, минни улыбается самой искренней улыбкой и придерживает им дверь. ее объятия как самое любимое одеяло, в которое ты кутаешься в надежде сбежать от проблем. соён отпускает чужую руку только для того, чтобы крепче обнять подругу. она шепчет ей куда-то в плечо:

— это что, седой волос?

минни заливается смехом, привлекая внимание почти всех в ближайших комнатах. навстречу выходит шухуа, протягивая поднос с напитками. соён разговорившись с именинницей, краем глаза замечает, как миён почти с ненавистью стягивает с плеч чужую толстовку, берет бокал и уходит.

тревожное ощущение снова начинает давить, буквально сковывая движения. соён с трудом выдавливает улыбку и переключает внимание на других.

кто-то наконец включает колонки. из кухни по всей квартире распространяется сладковатый запах выпечки. шухуа подходит ближе, приветственно кивая и передавая поднос минни. та теряется в толпе, все еще изредка слышен ее смех. соён делает глоток из бокала, на котором остается красный след от помады.

— ты нервничаешь, — спокойно произносит шухуа.

маятник начинает свое движение. механические колебания внутри грудной клетки. с каждым ударом соён мысленно вздрагивает, пугаясь. необъяснимая тревога, как бы это странно не звучало, — лучший предсказатель и самый действенный экстрасенс.

соён _заранее_ знает, что сегодня что-то должно случиться. ее подмывает соврать, но каждый, кто хоть немного знаком с шухуа, никогда этого не сделает. по крайней мере хорошенько подумает перед. соён опускает взгляд на полупустой бокал. через пузырящую жидкость видна искаженная реальность.

— у меня странное чувство, — начинает девушка. — будто сегодня что-то произойдет. маленький взрыв, который пошатнет нашу вселенную.

— земля сойдет со своей орбиты и столкнется с венерой, — поддерживает шухуа и начинает улыбаться. беззвучно произносит «бум», поднимает руки и изображает взрыв. это не насмешка, но поддержка. соён благодарно кивает, допивая свое шампанское. кривится на последнем глотке и продолжает:

— никто не выживет. это и будет концом маленькой зеленой планетки, — соён замечает среди гостей взгляд миён. — какая жалость.

шухуа осторожно приобнимает за плечи. соён чувствует тепло, исходящее от нее, и жмется ближе. в этот раз девушка выглядит почти сдержанно: приталенное белое платье и убранные в аккуратный хвост волосы.

— позови меня, когда это случится. вместе посмотрим, как мир горит, — она напоследок усиливает давление, а затем отпускает. от потери такого нужного чувства защищенности хочется вернуться домой сейчас же. кажется, шухуа что-то шепчет на ухо, но соён не удается различить ни звука из-за грохочущей музыки.

повсюду выключают свет, и в тусклом отблеске от зажженных свечей минни кажется совсем юной. она закрывает глаза, мягко, но счастливо улыбаясь. складывает ладони лодочкой, прижимает к губам и почти _молясь_ загадывает желание. соён завороженно наблюдает за этим, внутренне возвращаясь в момент их знакомства. у пятилетней минни тогда была короткая стрижка под мальчика и комбинезон с черепашкой. она громко повторяла кричалку за учительницей и уверенно сжимала руку соён в своей.

они могли бы быть все еще детьми, думает соён. но как бы им не было страшно меняться, прогибаясь под чужим давлением, каждый уже на этом пути. возьми на себя ответственность, не говори лишнего, прими важный выбор, не выделяйся, отвечай за свои поступки. где-то там, в беззаботном детстве, остались вседозволенность вместе с еще не исчезнувшей непосредственностью. тогда даже порой молчаливая и замкнутая суджин была более доверчивой и открытой. тогда юци могла поцеловать ее в щеку, не оглядываясь по сторонам. тогда миён сама решала, за кого и когда выйти замуж. разумеется, понарошку. тогда соён могла собрать в совок песка и затолкать его за шиворот тэмину, потянуть за волосы и с наслаждением слышать только плач в ответ. разумеется, понарошку.

дети настолько же свободны, насколько и жестоки. им не нужно думать наперед, просчитывая каждый шаг, каждое слово и действие. маленьким детям не нужно быть кем-то другим в угоду _чужим людям_. им все равно на моральные устои, потому что дети о них _пока_ не знают.

соён смотрит и видит на месте минни ту девочку с черепашкой. только теперь ее руки трясутся, когда она пытается аккуратно разрезать торт и не задеть никого локтем. соён хотела бы поджечь правила и этикет, как суджин иногда зло подносит зажигалку к сигарете. обстоятельства незаметно изменили каждую из них так, что им самим иногда становится противно.

девушке отчаянно хочется, чтобы чертова земля столкнулась с той самой венерой, потому что она собирается громко и зло посмеяться каждому из осуждающих ублюдков в лицо. неважно, кто сделал тебя таким. неважно, кто подавил твою волю и желание. важно лишь то, что ты будешь делать дальше. то, как ты собираешься им ответить.

минни громко советует всем веселиться, подчеркивая, что сегодня вечеринка особенная и можно _все_. соён добирается до столика с алкоголем и вдумчиво постукивает по бутылке виски пальцем. это тот случай, когда перед тобой что-то дорогое настолько, что если ты когда-либо позволишь себе — вскоре придется платить по счетам самой судьбе. соён ставит бокал слишком резко, тот пошатывается и опасно кренится на бок.

— не в мою смену, дорогуша, — минни подхватывает предмет посуды и подмигивает. она немного пьяна, это чувствуется в изменившимся взгляде и раскованности движений. соён неуверенно кивает одними губами прошептав «спасибо». сегодня, очевидно, минимум слов и действий. энергосберегательный режим в ожидании подъеба от вселенной. вечеринка уже не кажется такой домашней и родной. соён видит пару незнакомых людей, когда натыкается взглядом на макушку миён.

это странно: соён знает девушку чуть больше месяца, но та уже спала в ее _особой_ футболке. это не все, поправляет чон сама себя. это _далеко_ не все, что меняет миён так же незаметно, как и условия взрослой жизни влияют на несмышленых детей. соён вряд ли рада, соён вряд ли поддерживает, но и поделать ничего не может. или все же не хочет — это было бы правильной пометкой на полях. бесповоротно и безапелляционно кто-то вторгается в ее жизнь, привнося непонятные эмоции и волнения.

соён хочется отвернуться и посмотреть в другую сторону, но рядом с миён оказывается какая-то девушка. чувство тревоги тянет ее прочь из этой солнечной системы, куда-нибудь к созвездию рыси в галактику, где взрываются сверхновые. 

гори оно все синим пламенем, думает соён и быстро начинает пробираться сквозь толпу ближе к миён.

иногда, копаясь в своих воспоминаниях, ты пытаешься вспомнить тот переломный момент, когда все пошло совсем не так, как планировалось.

звук от колонок почти до боли режет слух, прыгающий свет от стробоскопа заставляет жмуриться, кто-то толкается и безжалостно наступает на ноги. в такой мешанине из ощущений соён не совсем понимает, как все же добирается до другого конца квартиры. она осторожно хватает миён за локоть и разворачивает к себе.

в эти пару секунд — отсутствующий взгляд девушки останавливается где-то за плечом соён, а затем ее лицо приобретает разъяренное выражение — и наступает тот самый переломный момент в _их_ истории.

— отпусти меня, — грубо бросает миён и вырывает руку. — сейчас мы увидим, кто из нас _сука_.

далее, запоминайте и записывайте, происходят лучшие за всю жизнь соён пять минут. иногда она вспоминает их с восхищением, облизывая губы и сжимая челюсти от нахлынувших чувств.

тэмин с наслаждением закидывается дорогим виски. звон битого стекла эхом отдается в голове соён, когда миён подходит к парню и легким движением выбивает бутылку из его рук. кто-то предусмотрительно выключает музыку, и в гробовой тишине начинается вещание:

— дорогой, я так тебе благодарна, — миён улыбается так ярко, так живо и искренне, что соён хочется присвистнуть. — знаешь, приятно было узнать, как ты трахал ту черноволосую на постели моих родителей. интересно, именно тогда на твоем телефоне было сорок пропущенных от меня? не знаю, что бы я делала без тебя все это время. учусь быть профессиональной сукой только у лучших. давай, спроси, не давит ли мне корона?

она толкает тэмина со всей силы. тот врезается в стол, шипит от боли и все еще непонимающе смотрит на миён. девушка кричит так, что человек рядом с соён от удивления довольно громко и с характерным хрипом выдыхает. кто-то пытается успокоить миён, подходя ближе, но она только поднимает руку: протест и лаконичное «заткнись». повторяет последний вопрос четко и по слогам, пока тэмин не собирается с силами и спрашивает:

— ты ебанулась?

— не давит, дорогой, потому что корона лучшей суки города на твоей голове. удивлена, как ты мог не заметить. ведь любой недостаток во мне и достаток в кошельке моего отца ты видел за милю.

тэмин собирается ответить, его лицо перекашивается, становясь отвратительно-старческим, обезображенным и отражающим всю суть прогнившей души. миён предусмотрительно не дает вылететь и звуку из его рта.

пощечина красным следом остается на щеке парня, звуковым выстрелом разносится по комнате и делит жизнь соён на:

1\. _до_ миён

2\. _с_ миён

кто-то в толпе начинает хлопать. суджин подает боевой клич, и даже шухуа с остервенением повторяет за всеми. инквизиция готова сжечь ведьму на костре. соён почти ощущает горящий факел в своей руке и злорадную улыбку на губах. 

если бы карма имела человеческое воплощение, сейчас бы торжествующе закурила и окурок самодовольно кинула в костер. дай толпе драму, и она сделает из этого трагедию. 

миён оборачивается, находит взглядом ту незнакомую девушку и кивает. спокойно, уравновешенно и без доли ярости. затем идет к выходу, роется среди вещей гостей и вытаскивает свою темную джинсовку. сжимает ткань вещи со всей силы, делая пару вдохов-выдохов. чужой внимательный взгляд миён предпочитает не замечать, как и собственное произнесенное несколько раз имя. 

— к черту, — полушепотом говорит чо миён и покидает вечеринку. 

— подожди меня, — кричит ей вслед чон соён и покидает вечеринку.


	4. declaration of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missio - bottom of the deep blue sea.

соён рассматривала ее профиль украдкой и размеренно преследовала удаляющуюся фигуру миён. та, чуть сгорбившись, засунув руки в карманы темной джинсовки, быстрым шагом направлялась в сторону реки. 

по крайней мере, соён знала дорогу: по пути попадались знакомые магазины и остановки. дальше, поравнявшись с бурными водами, можно было пройти еще немного и сесть на автобус до ее дома. был запасной путь отступления в случае отказа, и это успокаивало.

похолодало. ночь накрывала тусклым туманом дождливый тэгу. зажигались последние фонари, и город постепенно начинал засыпать.

миён знала, что за ней идут. порой оглядывалась через плечо, но из-за того, что соён держалась на приличном расстоянии, лицо девушки нельзя было рассмотреть. вместе они в районе часа приблизились к реке нактонган. миён устало опустилась на скамейку, и ее взгляд упал на собственные руки. аккуратные ногти, мягкая и нежная кожа — признаки ухоженности и, как полагала миён, достатка. иногда она задавалась вопросом, как ее видят другие. замечают ли они, сколько сил и времени миён тратит на соответствие стандартам? интересно ли людям вокруг, как ей приходится мириться с обстоятельствами?

чо миён часто чувствовала себя довольно одиноко, но не позволяла унынию и страху взять над собой верх. фарфоровая кукла с поломанной начинкой внутри, отчаянно вступившая в схватку с человеческой натурой. это был бой не на равных, она понимала где-то глубоко в душе.

когда соён осторожно и немного опасливо опустилась рядом, стукнула полночь. начался новый день, но солнце еще не пробилось сквозь серые тучи. миён коснулась чужой кожи — холодная и грубая — и тут же убрала свои руки обратно в карманы. нактонган в своем темпе текла и омывала сушу рядом, чо находила в этом особую магию. вода была черная, как вязкая нефть или кровь в лунном свете.

— мы были знакомы с детства, — начала миён. она неожиданно для себя запнулась, вздрогнула то ли от холода, то ли от того, что произошло.

— родители тэмина были партнерами моего отца. им нравилась идея нашего брака, это неудивительно, — продолжила девушка. — он был замечательным ребенком. в меру культурным, в меру любопытным. сын своих родителей, гордость семьи. он подавал большие надежды.

соён хмыкнула и откинулась на скамейку, принимая более расслабленную позу.

— я считала тэмина удивительным не потому, что он знал, как вести себя за столом. для ребенка семи лет он был очень смышленым. тэмин открывал новые миры чаще, чем дышал, и я находила это забавным. в первую очередь он был моим другом, а уже потом кем-то большим.

миён замолчала. потускневшие картинки воспоминаний крутились в ее голове, напоминая и причиняя почти жгучую боль.

— он был твоим единственным другом, да? — тихо спросила соён.

— когда твой отец владеет состоянием и следит за каждым твоим шагом, было трудно найти искренних и неизбалованных друзей, — девушка старалась не показать, как задели эти слова, поэтому ее голос даже не дрогнул.

— трудно поверить, что такой человек когда-то был искренним.

— он всегда оставался рядом, делился собственным миром и идеями. я хотела стать такой же. видеть те вещи, что видел он. двигаться также, чувствовать то же.

где-то вдалеке залаяла собака, потом девушки услышали отдаленные голоса. тэгу ночью пусть сонно и медленно, но жил. шум главных улиц остался позади, и все же даже плеск воды не мог заглушить городские звуки.

— думаю, это началось, когда нам исполнилось четырнадцать, — вновь подала голос миён. — тэмин нашел новых _друзей_ среди знакомых отца.

соён непроизвольно скривилась от того, как миён произнесла «друзья» — с явной ненавистью и яркой издевкой.

— когда-то он говорил, что я похожа на солнце.

— яркая и теплая? — предположила соён.

«центр моей галактики» — мягко повторила чужие слова миён, и чон почувствовала, как каменеет ее тело. внутри — за плотью и кровью — рождалось что-то темное и мерзкое.

 _«ревность»_ — подсказало сознание.

— он был не силен в астрономии, — едко заметила соён.

— и я тоже, — усмехнулась в ответ миён. — я знала, что он изменяет мне. понимала, что он крал деньги со счета в банке. чувствовала, как холодеет ко мне и забывает. тэмин презирал достаток моей семьи, когда его собственная разорилась. тэмин возненавидел меня, потому что я прощала ему все.

— деньги портят людей, — ответила чон после недолгой паузы. она вспомнила свою убогую квартиру — пристанище полного одиночества, где буквально все кричало о том, что кошелек соён не лопается от наличных внутри. она вспомнила, как выглядела миён в порванной футболке, как пила дерьмовый растворимый кофе и пользовалась потертым в нескольких местах полотенцем. соён стало почти невыносимо стыдно, и девушка знала, что ничего не может поделать с этим.

— когда их слишком много, ты становишься слишком жадным, — согласилась чо.

— когда их слишком мало, ты становишься слишком гордым, — добавила чон.

они переглянулись, и соён заметила чужую легкую улыбку. лицо миён немного опухло: скорее всего, когда они уходили от минни, девушка плакала. тени от света ближайшего фонаря делали цвет ее лица еще бледнее.

— что стало последней каплей? — отвернувшись, спросила соён. почему-то вспомнилась их первая встреча, запах сигарет и прикосновение кожи к коже. прошлое казалось таким далеким, почти ненастоящим и от этого еще более блеклым. 

— когда он трахал ту сучку, мой отец умер в больнице, — спокойно ответила миён. — они кувыркались на постели моих родителей тогда, когда мне больше всего нужна была его поддержка. в тот момент я поняла, что тот удивительный ребенок внутри тэмина _умер_.

соён сжала чужую ладонь в своей, очертила мягко большим пальцем круг и сцепила их руки в замок. она не знала, что сказать. чаще всего соён казалось, что сила — не в словах, но в действиях. поэтому чон сделала то, что умела лучше всего — прикоснулась.

— как думаешь, это была любовь? — спросила она.

миён долго смотрела на чернеющую пропасть впереди и пыталась контролировать свое дыхание — сердце заходилось в бешеном темпе, события дня навалились с новой силой, а окончательное осознание чужого предательства буквально придавило к земле тяжелым грузом.

— я не знаю, — честно ответила миён.

— мне холодно, — добавила она, чувствуя, как щиплет в глазах.

соён заметила чужое смятение: эмоции миён выплескивались через край, душили и заставляли сочувствовать. чон не до конца понимала, что хочет сделать, но слова уже рвались наружу.

— ты можешь пожить у меня, — начала соён. — если хочешь, разумеется.

— сколько? — миён отпустила чужие руки, поднялась и поежилась от неприятного ветра с реки.

— сколько захочешь, — соён встала за ней, чувствуя себя неуютно и некомфортно. повернулась к девушке и заглянула той в глаза. соён надеялась заметить там отголоски насмешки, презрения к чужой бедности и скудности.

чон соён хотела, чтобы чо миён сказала «нет».

но короткое «да» раздалось в тишине, когда соён ощутила тепло чужой ладони в своей.


	5. wired life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *перевод отрывка из песни meisa kuroki - wired life.   
> перевод принадлежит Рыжему Эльфу (https://stihi.ru/2013/08/02/1581), я лишь немного отредактировал.

_от одних людей тянутся к другим вслед  
бледно-синие нити, как связующий свет.  
красивы весьма они, — в них чистый шелковый блеск.  
эти цепи, возможно, зовутся судьбою.*_

соён позволяет себе не думать и не анализировать. кажется, что-то сворачивается вокруг ее квартиры, меняя все вокруг. необъяснимое густое нечто, от которого у соён неприятно сжимается живот. похоже на предчувствие перемен, но с другим запахом. старая спокойная и одинокая жизнь исчезает, уходит в прошлое прямо на глазах.

соён не хочет углубляться в себя и искать ответы. она смиренно принимает. даже если новые вещи чаще всего пахнут искусственно, с явными нотками химии.

миён не любит тот простенький освежитель воздуха, который соён приобрела по скидке. миён покупает на свои деньги не только новый коврик к входной двери, но еще кофеварку и будильник. куда бы соён не пошла, везде чувствуется чужое присутствие. две щетки, компактный чемодан с рабочими костюмами и летними платьями, половина флакона с дорогим шампунем.

соён выходит прикурить намного чаще. девушка специально не докуривает, опирается спиной на скамейку и кладет половину сигареты рядом. легко и спокойно дымится, пока не догорает до фильтра. соён чувствует себя в точности, как эта сигарета. полное понимание неизбежного конца. ее прошлые серые вечера сгорают от неосторожного и незапланированного прикосновения тепла другого человека.

— кому вообще нужен будильник, если можно использовать телефон, — вяло начинает соён как-то раз.

— это ритуал, — улыбается в ответ миён. — со временем, я уверена, ты поймешь.

соён откровенно признается себе, что запуталась. в собственных эмоциях, ощущениях и реакциях.

в начале все было странно: миён не плакала больше, но что-то в ее глазах потухло. любовь, быть может, покинула сердце, и душе предстояло встретиться с осознанием реальности. миён просыпалась рядом, но взяла перерыв на работе и ушла в себя. иногда казалось, что ее нет в квартире.

порой ощущение было таким, что миён не было даже в жизни соён.

они говорили, но о незначительных пустяках. они готовили вместе, но на автомате или следуя рецепту. они смотрели фильмы вечерами, но не обсуждали после.

соён не хотела давить, потому что было что-то в сутулых плечах миён, что намекало — дай мне время. но неделя сменяла другую, и совсем не становилось легче. расставание не сравнится с той потерей, на которую ты не в силах повлиять, но это все еще больно. соён видела людей, ломающихся так легко даже после месяца вместе, и знала тех, кто не сожалел даже после десяти лет бок о бок. она никогда не обесценивала процесс принятия и своего, и чужого одиночества. соён всегда думала, что расставание — это маленькая смерть, но не физического тела, а воспоминаний и прошлых чувств.

что принято делать после смерти?

— хоронить, — усмехается соён.

она не знала, что делать до одного момента. это случилось недели две назад, когда миён все еще походила на живого мертвеца. девушка еще не перевезла свои вещи, ходила в тех, что ей периодически отдавала соён. миён редко ходила в душ, еще чаще причесывалась или пила кофе по утрам.

соён критически тогда осмотрела свой гардероб и отсутствие футболок, позвонила шухуа и попросила привезти хоть что-то из дома миён.

наверное, именно тогда-то все изменилось и пришло к тому, что есть сейчас.

шухуа приехала спустя несколько дней, затолкнула в квартиру пузатый чемодан и, с трудом отдышавшись, спросила:

— где она?

соён молчаливо кивнула, в спешке забрала пачку с потертой тумбочки и вышла на лицу. помнится, в тот день она точно также неуклюже подожгла сигарету и уставилась в одну точку. но соён была уверена, шухуа знает, что сказать. эта девушка всегда умела сочувствовать и вставать на чужое место. ее поддержка была похожа то на пуховое одеяло, под которым можно спрятаться, то на легкий поцелуй в макушку, от которого чувствуешь себя самым ценным человеком. шухуа никогда не ошибалась в людях. шухуа никогда не ошибалась в словах.

тогда соён скурила сигареты три за раз, умудрилась продрогнуть на легком ветерке и накрутить себя так, как никогда до этого. шухуа улыбнулась, похлопала по плечу и уехала. поднимаясь в квартиру, соён решила, что нужно что-то делать, и пока она вдумчиво перебирала варианты, входную дверь открыла миён.

— почему не заходишь?

— думаю.

— о чем?

соён подняла голову и посмотрела в чужие глаза:

— о тебе, — честно призналась она. миён вдруг улыбнулась, ярко и счастливо. чон поняла — это «что-то» за нее уже сделала шухуа да так, что в постепенно угасающем взгляде зажглось целое пламя. искристое и бурлящее, и еще важнее — отчаянно жаждущее новой жизни.

миён протянула руку и спросила:

— могу я тебя обнять?

ее тело было теплым, но аромат, который соён запомнила еще с первой встречи, исчез. сколько они прожили вместе? месяц? было ли этого достаточно, чтобы все могло так измениться?

миён спала в кровати соён, принимала душ с ее шампунем, носила футболки чон. когда долго живешь с кем-то, не замечаешь, как преображается другой человек, как меняются его привычки и даже такие мелочи, как запах. и соён бы не придала значения, но та самая встреча слишком сильно врезалась в память. застыла в своем несовершенстве, в агонии отвратительных ароматов клуба и алкоголя.

— прости, — шепнула миён. ее дыхание согрело крохотный участок кожи на шее. соён крепче обняла девушку, уткнувшись в плечо.

— и спасибо.

— за что благодаришь?

— за то, что ты дождалась.

соён вспоминает эти слова, выкидывая потухшую сигарету в урну. она смотрит, как та падает. несется вниз на своей скорости и достигает дна. необратимо, но весьма предсказуемо. соён бы хотела распутаться, вернуться к своему одиночеству. к _простоте_ и _ясности_. только вот там, наверху в их квартире, миён собирается пройтись по магазинам. она вытаскивает в мир, показывает, каково это — жить, не таясь и не скрываясь от реальности.

честно, думает чон, культ одиночества — дерьмо собачье. ты позволяешь себе возвести стены и отдалиться. ты закапываешь чувства и привязанности. ты боишься боли и отторжения, а потом ломаешься. сначала не замечаешь ошибки, код работает нормально, но нити не соединяются. настоящий мир и живые люди тебя отрицают, будто с тобой что-то абсолютно и совершенно _не так_.

связи нет, и никто тебя не услышит, как бы громко ты не кричал.

честно, думает чон, вылечить свое покалеченное сердце и забитое нутро ты должен сам. никто не поможет, если не хочешь и не ищешь помощи. все начинается с установленной связи — _ты куришь?_ — и продолжается, только благодаря желанию изменить что-то — _ты можешь пожить у меня_.

и чон соён до боли хочет другой жизни. желает быть любимой, но любить в ответ. искренне отдавать и получать. просыпаться в одной квартире, планировать поездки по магазинам перед праздниками, получать скромные взгляды и робкие прикосновения. стабильность без вечной паутины сомнений и самокопаний. несомненно соён запуталась. но сейчас, в этот самый момент, наконец поняла природу собственных эмоций, ощущений и реакций.

чо миён понадобился один разговор с шухуа, а чон соён — несколько сотен выкуренных в одиночестве сигарет, чтобы признать, что все можно начать _сначала_.

соён поворачивает ключ, заходит и второпях снимает обувь. хочется сказать что-то важное и весомое. она слышит музыку. другой язык, необычные для музыкального вкуса миён биты. девушка крутится по комнате, забавно размахивая руками. распущенные волосы скользят между пальцев, когда она касается их. футболка почти полностью сползает с чужого плеча, потому что ткань давно не держит форму. заметно, что миён нравится растянутость и поношенность — ей кажется, что танцевать так удобнее и свободнее. девушка смеется — громко и искренне — и легко запрыгивает на кровать. матрас прогибается под ее весом, но все еще немного пружинит.

— давай, поднимайся, — зовет миён.

все это время соён смотрела на девушку.. на ее плавные движения и на ее заразительную улыбку. миён будто светится изнутри — абсолютная противоположность тому состоянию, когда они только вернулись в эту квартиру когда-то давно. может, даже в другой вселенной.

— зачем? — глуховато спрашивает соён.

ответа не следует, но ей протягивают раскрытую ладонь. в глазах напротив ни капли сомнения, только огоньки радости. соён не думает, когда соглашается и крепко сжимает руку миён. не думает даже в тот момент, когда музыка становится громче, и они вместе выкрикивают строчки из песни, придуманные на ходу. когда-то привычные холодность и пустота убежища сменяются на жар, исходящий от тел, и энергию движений. соён кажется, здесь никогда не ощущалось столько жизни сразу.

песня стихает, они синхронно шумно выдыхают. смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь. соён будто ищет в чужом взгляде ответ на свой вопрос, а миён выглядит так, словно давно готова его дать.

— эй, — начинает соён.

— да? — продолжает миён.

— хочешь со мной к морю? — и сейчас чон соён хотела, чтобы чо миён сказала «да».


End file.
